Forum:Maximum safe enchantments list?
Friends, I've been searching for some time now for a centralised breakdown of the maximum safe enchantment limits of weapons and armor. There are scattered references of elven armor having high enchantment maximums, and occasional per-player-class mentions regarding weaponry. I have not, however, found any specific wiki pages dealing with this topic. As a matter of fact, I do believe I remember seeing mention of sorts of body armor purpotedly enchantable to beyond +7, though I cannot provide reference at this time, and it seems a little unbelievable even to me. I would like to envision a single page cross-referencing each and every bit of armor and armament broken down by player class (and alignment if such is warranted) to help the hapless explorer (with a surfeit of markers and blessed and uncursed blank scrolls, perhaps?) know when to stop enchanting that elven cloak, DSM, or helm of brilliance. If such a page exists, please pardon my inherent ineptitude at finding it and gimme a boot to the head in the right direction. If not, could those in the know kindly add their knowledge to this thread so that someone (perhaps I, perhaps another) could craft a wiki page dealing with this topic? Much thanks. : The info is at Scroll_of_enchant_armor#Common_usage for armor, Scroll_of_enchant_weapon#Strategy_Tips for weapons, Ring#Generation for rings. Not the cleanliest place to put it; feel free to improve things. Tjr 12:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::A weapon can be safely enchanted if the current enchantment is +5 is lower. This means that the highest safe enchantment is +7; a blessed scroll of enchant weapon on a +5 weapon has a 50% (IIRC) chance of giving +2 enchantment and 50% chance of just +1. If you get a +6 weapon, you can engrave a single letter or cast drain life to get +5 and try again. ::Elven armor works the same. You can safely enchant elven armor if the current enchantment is +5 or lower, giving a maximum safe enchantment of +7. Again, with only a 50% chance, and if you end up with +6 you'll need to use drain life to go back to +5, since you can't dull it by engraving ::The cornuthalum can be safely enchanted at +5 if you are a wizard. Otherwise, the safe limit is at +3. ::In SLASH'EM, gauntlets of power behave the same way for valkyries - they can be enchanted safely at +5 if you are a valkyrie, only at +3 otherwise. ::All other armor cannot be safely enchanted once it is past +3. Alignment has no effect. Class only matter for the cornuthalum, and the GoP in SLASH'EM. ::Elven armor can be enchanted to +7 and then polymorphed into other items, maintaing the enchantment. Polymorph has a chance of destroying the object, however. This also requires that the item can be randomly generated; you can't polymorph an elven cloak and get +7 GDSM, but you could get a +7 cloak of protection. ::Unsafe enchantments are how you get past +7. See the pages for scroll of enchant weapon and scroll of enchant armor for the odds. In short though, you will almost certainly vaporize your item, so make sure you have a backup and never try this on an artifact (exception: you can overenchant a long sword and #dip for excalibur or get crowned. Or an elven dagger and #name sting). ::There's also an incredibly rare chance of > +7 items being randomly generated. See Rne. -- Qazmlpok 13:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC)